Un classement pour Gokudera
by Shikaland
Summary: Fûta est mignon, Fûta est gentil, mais comme tout le monde, Fûta possède un côté un peu sadique. Que se passerait-il s'il décidait de le tester sur Hayato, l'homme aux nerfs d'aciers ? Ma première OS. En espérant que vous aimerez n.n


Titre : **Un classement pour Gokudera.**

Auteur : shikaland

Genre : humour

Raiting : K+

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement… sinon j'aurai violé Hayato depuis longtemps et sans dessus dessous ! (_se prend une porte blindée dans la gueule_), mais putain qu'est-ce que j'aimerai avoir un coup de crayon semblable à celui de Akira-sensei (l)__(l)

Note : je me suis réveillée un matin avec cette idée. Désormais à la pointe de la technologie (on a récemment monté le vieil ordinateur dans ma chambre u_u), j'ai pu taper cette histoire à ma guise et sans interruption forcée. ;w;

Note 2 : bon, c'est un tout petit peu yaoi, mais pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Je préviens quand même, au cas où. (Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier que Gokudera est vraiment 'accro' à son Juudaime… :B)

Note 3 : Je ne prétends pas être Amélie Nothomb ou Le Clézio... si vous remarquez des fautes d'orthographes, des erreurs de grammaire, ou n'importe quoi vous paraissant bizarre, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir !

**OS : Un classement pour Gokudera **

Tous s'accordaient à dire que Fûta était un allié des plus précieux. En plus d'être mignon à s'en faire kidnapper par un psychopathe sadique et pervers adepte d'un « kufufu » capable de faire palpiter votre veine de colère en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ses classements étaient tels que les adeptes de Tsuna passaient leurs journées à le harceler de questions concernant leur idole. Géné, non pas par le fait d'avoir son propre fan club mais de devoir supporter tous les jours pas moins de dix personnes chez lui, toutes aussi bruyantes et envahissantes les unes que les autres, le Juudaime avait décidé que seul Fûta devait décider des classements à faire sans qu'on ait à le lui imposer. Et bien que toujours coursé par des mafieux avides de pouvoir et de conquètes du monde, le 'gamin aux classements' vivait désormais dans le calme et la sérénité. Tsuna n'était pas d'accord sur ce point. Il y avait toujours dix parasites qui débarquaient chaque jour les uns après les autres, certains ne prenant même plus la peine de frapper ou de s'annoncer ! Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de vivre avec un bébé mafieux à l'enseignement spartiate, sa groupie adepte de la cuisine funeste, une stupide vache et une tueuse chinoise myope de cinq ans…

Ce jour-là pourtant, seul Hayato s'invita chez le jeune futur chef des Vongola.

_________________________

« Tu es seul ? s'étonna Tsuna tout en jetant un coup d'œil derrière l'italien.

-Tête de gazon et sa sœur rendent visite à de la famille, Yamamoto à un entraînement de base-ball et Haru doit se trouver un déguisement pour la prochaine fête de son lycée…

-Ouah ! Bianchi est sortie acheter de nouveaux ingrédients avec ma mère, Lambo et I-Pin, et Reborn est partit faire Dieu seul sait faire quoi. Il n'y a que Fûta et moi. »

Tsuna ne vit pas la légère flamme qui s'embrasa dans les yeux de Gokudera. Il était trop occupé à se demander comment un tel miracle était possible.

« Et bien… passe devant, je te rejoindrais en haut avec de quoi manger. » Il sourit et disparut dans la cuisine.

A peine le Juudaime avait-il quitté son champ de vision que Gokudera montait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Seul ! Avec le gamin aux classements ! C'était le genre d'opportunité qui n'arrivait qu'une fois par siècle. Enfin il allait connaître la réponse à la question qui hantait toutes ses nuits –et toutes ses journées. Il referma sa main autour de la poignée et s'arrêta soudainement. Non, il ne devait pas être aussi brusque. Le pauvre gamin allait être traumatisé. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il aille tout raconter au Juudaime après. Plongé dans ses pensées, Hayato ouvrit la porte avec prudence. Cette dernière grinça d'une manière horrible, des ouvertures de portes comme on en entend que dans les films d'horreurs.

_Tu parles d'une entrée_, pensa l'italien en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Une petite tête blonde allait l'accueillir, toute guillerette.

« Konnichi wa, tête de poulpe ! »

_Groumpf !_ marmonna Hayato en resserant les poings et les dents.

« Tu vas bien tête de poulpe ? Tu trembles de partout. »

La patience de Gokudera n'avait qu'une limite, pas deux. Il s'accroupit à la hauteur de Fûta et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Dis moi, petit moveux, tu pourrais être gentil et me faire un classement vite fait bien fait ? Et je t'autorise à m'appeler 'tête de poulpe' encore une fois... »

Argh ! Il l'avait dit.

« Non. » Fûta n'avait pas attendu pour répondre. Hayato eut envie de lui écraser la tête contre le mur, mais il ne doutait pas de l'horreur avec laquelle les autres accueilleraient son manque de self-contrôle. Il se releva et fit craquer ses doigts.

« Ecoute Fûta, c'est juste un petit classement de rien du tout. Alors tu vas être gentil et me le faire avant que le Juudaime arrive. Entendu ?

-Ca a un rapport avec Tsuna-nii ? »

_Sale gosse ! _éructa Hayato intérieurement_. On répond pas aux questions des gens par une autre !_

« Ah ! Tsuna-nii ! » Hayato se retourna. En effet, Tsuna venait de débarquer dans la pièce, plusieurs paquets de gâteaux dans les bras.

« Ca va, Gokudera-kun ? Tu es tout rouge et essoufflé. »

_Ah ! Juudaime ! Toujours à penser aux autres_ ! songea l'italien en souriant à son chef pour le rassurer. Tout allait bien… ou presque.

« Tiens Fûta, je t'ai ramené les gâteaux que tu voulais. » L'adolescent tendit une barquette de Lu au plus jeune qui sautillait d'impatience. Il le gratifia d'un « merci Tsuna-nii ! » et déchira l'emballage.

« Tu veux quelque chose, Gokudera-kun ? Je crois que j'en ai monté un peu trop… »

Diantre ! Un tel visage, un tel sourire, ses mains divines, pleines de sucreries oui… ça donnait faim.

« Euh… » Hayato ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il voulait. Un que _son_ Juudaime avait déjà entamé, de préférence, mais ça, plutôt mourir que de le dire.

« Je peux faire un classement des gâteaux qu'aime tête de poulpe si vous voulez.

« Hein ? »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Fûta se leva d'un bond et commença la procédure habituelle. La loi de gravitation n'existant plus dans la chambre de Tsuna, tout ce qui s'y trouvait commença à planer. Gokudera se cogna trois fois à la table.

« Le classement des gâteaux préférés de tête de poulpe… en troisième position, ceux à la fraise. »

Argh ! Non ! Surtout pas ! Hayato tenta de 'nager' jusqu'à ce maudit gamin aux classements mais il ne réussit qu'à faire du surplace.

« … en deuxième position, ceux à la pêche… »

L'italien attrapa un oreiller et l'envoya en direction de Fûta, mais l'édredon le rata de trois centimètres.

« … et en première position… »

Ca y est. La fin du monde était proche. Le Juudaime allait savoir. Et il ne voudrait plus de lui comme bras-droit ou comme membre de sa famille ! Et les autres aussi allaient savoir. Tous. Comment réagiraient-ils ? Hayato préférait ne pas y penser. Il regarda une dernière fois son cher et tendre Juudaime –trop occuper à gémir parce que ses fesses ne touchaient plus le plancher des vaches- et attendit que son sort tombe comme un condamné à mort attend sa sentence.

« … ceux de Tsuna-nii !

-Quoi ? »

BAM ! La loi de la gravitation reprit ses droits. Le lit manqua d'écraser Tsuna, Hayato dégringola tête la première et Fûta, une fois confortablement installé sur son coussin, sortit son « grand livre des classements » et inscrivit ses prédictions du jour.

« Comment ça 'mes' gâteaux ? » demanda Tsuna, un peu déboussolé. Hayato lança un regard se voulant suppliant à Fûta.

« Tant que tu aimes, tête de poulpe aime aussi ! » Il sourit à l'adolescent. Ce dernier n'était pas plus avancé. Hayato bénit l'ingénuité naturelle de son Juudaime et blêmit lorsqu'il aperçut la lumière sardonique qui illuminait désormais les yeux du plus jeune.

**--**

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

-Que tête de poulpe soit ton surnom définitif. »

_Non mais il se fout de moi?_ _Foutu gamin au classement _! pensa Hayato en se massant la tempe droite dans l'espoir que cela le calme un peu.

« Très bien, entendu. » Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit une chose pareille.

- Cependant, poursuivit-il, je demande à ce que tu refasses un classement. Un qui m'intéresserait un peu plus…

-Bon, si ça m'autorise à t'appeler 'tête de poulpe' à vie je suis d'accord. »

**--**

Quelque minutes plus tard, Fûta sortit son livre et commença à écrire :

« Classement de ceux qui auraient le plus de chance de sortir avec Tsuna-nii :

5 : Reborn.

4 : Lambo.

3 : Hibari Kyoya.

2 : Hayato Gokudera.

1 : Takeshi Yamamoto. »

Un cri désespéré et suraigu résonna dans Namimori toute entière.

**--**

Yamamoto rentrait de son entraînement de base-ball, un sourire goguenard scotché au visage. Si seulement il avait pu continuer une heure ou deux ! Mais voyant que l'orage commençait à gronder au loin, l'adolescent avait préféré remballer ses affaires non sans pleurer le fait de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Alors qu'il songeait à ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée de demain –dimanche = entraînement… à quoi bon se poser la question dans ce cas là ?-, un cri encore plus aigu que celui d'une pucelle se faisant agresser dans la rue le fit sursauter.

Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en se disant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un oiseau ou d'un avion ou d'un truc du genre –on t'aime quand même Takeshi. Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa en plein milieu de son front.

« Tiens ? Il pleut ? Déjà ! »

Yamamoto commença alors à courir, peu désireux de devoir se changer une fois arrivé chez lui. Il aimait bien passer la journée vêtu de sa tenue de base-ball que, au passage, il lavait toutes les trois semaines...

**--**

Les jours continuèrent à s'enchaîner les uns après les autres. "Tête de poulpe" était devenu le surnom officiel de Hayato, ce dernier était plus que jamais en compétition avec l'idiot de joueur de base-ball, Hibari ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'herbivore italien le dévisageait comme un fou à chaque fois qu'il le voyait –et s'en foutait car un tel manque de respect envers sa grande et gracieuse personne lui donnait une bonne raison de le _mordre à mort_- et Lambo pleurnichait et utilisait son bazooka des 10 ans dès qu'il se retrouvait aux côtés du _kraken_… Seul Reborn ne s'attirait pas les foudres de l'adolescent. Allez savoir pourquoi... Quand à Tsuna... Déjà qu'il trouvait Gokudera collant, c'était comme passer de Charybde en Scylla, comme troquer le schotch une face contre le double face, bref... une emmerde encore plus collante que la précédente !

« J'vous l'fais pas dire ! ! C'est à peine si je peux aller aux toilettes tout seul… Il reste derrière la porte et me demande si j'ai assez de papier !!! »

En bref, tout est bien qui finit bien !

_________________________

P.S : Une plainte récente déposée par Rokudo Mukuro nous informe que sa non-apparition dans ce one-shot, je cite : « sans intérêts et digne d'un écrivaillon car après tout, je n'y figure pas », entraînera sa _no-review_ complète… Mais si vous êtes arrivez là c'est que vous avez lu en entier ! (enfin je crois n.n') alors _fuck_ la **painappuru **(owiiiiii ! _SBAFF_) et n'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions concernant ma fic :p et merci de l'avoir lu n_n

déwa matta !

=shiika=


End file.
